Love in the Time of Dragons
by Padfootette
Summary: Elivra Nova Potter-Black (femharry) and Sirius Black are suddenly transported to the past when a Rouge Death Eater fires a misspelled curse at them which instead of killing an already injured Elivra sends her and Sirius to the Island of Berk. What happens when she meets the Vikings but more importantly Hiccup


**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise belongs to me.

**Background notes:**

? Set after fifth yr and first HTTYD film.

? Elivra gets adopted by Sirius after he's freed in her fourth year when she brings Peter back from the graveyard.

? Elivra has epilepsy.

? Sirius moves Elivra to Romania after the adoption. Where she helps at the Dragon Reserve.

? A rouge Death Eater curses their Portkey when Sirius is taking her to the hospital after her latest fit which caused her to hit her head on a rock.

**Chapter One, Unexpected New Arrivals**

Sirius grunted as he was unceremoniously dropped into the cool wet sand but he had the presence of mind to make sure he kept a firm grip on his injured daughter who he held tightly in his arms. He wished he had seen the rouge Death Eater earlier and not when it was to late as he might have been able to avoid the curse and get his daughter treated for her head wound and her medication increased.

But he hadn't and now they were on some strange island in the middle of nowhere. Sirius was just thankful that the Death Eater has said the spell wrong and it turned into a spell which by the look of their surroundings had sent them to the past. But he wouldn't think of that now. He needed to get his daughter some medical help as she let out a pain filled whimper and he felt his t-shirt over his shoulder grow wet with her blood. "Shhh. Liv it's going to be alright I promise." Sirius tried to soothe her brushing her damp hair off of her sweaty forehead.

Holding Elivra tighter to himself so he wouldn't jump her around too much as he ran up the slope shouting for someone to help him. Sirius followed the slope up into the forest calling out again Sirius looked around and found a dirt path that he hoped would lead him out of this forest. "Who're you and what are you doing in Berk?" A muscular Viking with black spiky hair and dark coloured eyes asked Sirius. Sirius sighed in relief that someone had heard his calls and had came to help.

"Please I just need help for my daughter she has a really bad head wound. I tried to heal her with healing spells as I'm a wizard and Elivra is a witch while we escaped our village but it won't stop bleeding." Sirius said frantically. Sirius thought it would be best to not tell them that they were from the future but to tell them a half truth.

The man looked at the small girl held tightly in her father's arms he noticed that her breathing began to labour and that there was an alarmingly large amount of blood spreading from under her head. "Follow me." The man said gruffly leading Sirius out of the forest as he knew what it was like to be worried about your children and he'd decided to get the girl some help before finding out who they were and what they were doing here on Berk.

"My name is Spitelout and I'm the Chief's brother and second in command here in Berk. I'll take you to my wife Rose who is the healer here and then you must say why you're here." Spitelout said firmly as he led the man through the village to the hospital hut. "Thank you Spitelout. My name us Sirius Orion Black. Sirius like the Dog Star." Sirius said when he saw Spitelout's confused look. "My daughter is called Elivra Nova Potter-Black I adopted her last year after getting her away from her abusive aunt and uncle."

"How long had she lived with those... beasts?" Spitelout interrupted, anger evident in his voice. It was a terrible crime on Berk to abuse a child. "How old is she?"

"Elivra is nearly sixteen and she had been with those beasts since her parents were murdered in front of her by an evil wizard when she was just a babe. I was her parents best friend and her godfather. Another wizard who was for all intense and purposes was just as evil as the other wizard except he was on the Light Side.

The other wizard wouldn't let her live with me, he wanted her to grow up unloved so she'll sacrifice herself in the Wizarding War, but I put a stop to him training her as much as I could without the other wizard knowing. Anyway the war ended a few months ago but there are still some who want to harm her. We had moved off of our original Island to one far away when I adopted her to keep her safe, but they found us. Elivra had a seizure and hit her head on a rock; I was taking her to the hospital when they attacked. When I could escape with Liv and ended up here. Her aunt and uncle abused her because they didn't have magic." Sirius explained everything, obviously keeping quiet about them being from the future.

There was silence as Spitelout took in everything that had been said, when he spoke Sirius was glad there was no hate or contentment in Sputelout's face or voice. "Don't worry Sirius here on Berk we look out for and protect each other and hardly anyone will hold your magic against either of you, but unfortunately there maybe people who will." Spitelout assured but before anything else could be said they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad?"


End file.
